


Congratulations

by Tourlouxx



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Blowjobs, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Oral Sex, Smut, Trust, smut & fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 10:50:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7099804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tourlouxx/pseuds/Tourlouxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kanan tells Hera what happened at the temple. Post-Shroud of Darkness</p>
            </blockquote>





	Congratulations

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Fade to Black and Back](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6714817) by [ShannonPhillips](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShannonPhillips/pseuds/ShannonPhillips). 



> This is my first fic so be gentle please

Right after the event on the Jedi Temple on Lothal

~

The Phantom docked back into the Ghost and Hera’s heart was pounding in her chest. She couldn’t help it. Every time Kanan and Ezra left on a mission she ended up feeling terrified, even though she understood and agreed with their mission. She knew what they were dealing with was bigger than her, so she just kept her fears to herself.

The hatch opened and all of the three jedi came down. Hera let out a breath she hadn’t known she had been holding. But, there was something odd about Kanan. Ahsoka had her usual calm-stoic jedi face on, she just seemed to have something on her mind, but, honestly, Ahsoka was so hard to read Hera didn’t even know how to approach this, or if she should, she would just let Rex handle it. Ezra seemed normal, even a bit happy, she would talk to him later.

But Kanan seemed confused, almost concerned. The curiosity was eating at her “You made it!” She said happily.

"Was there ever any doubt” Ezra responded

"Never” Hera said squeezing the boy’s shoulder. Kanan hadn’t answered, adding to her concern. She then went to Kanan, who had his eyes directed towards the wall but his mind seemed to be elsewhere “How’d it go?”

"Huh?” Said Kanan, seemingly snapping back into reality. 

"I said ‘how’d it go?’”

“Oh… Um… It went well… Yeah… I gotta go… Um…meditate… Yeah” 

He then practically ran to his quarters leaving eveyone in the room completely puzzled. Hera turned to go to him but before, she gave Ahsoka a questioning look.Ahsoka shrugged and responded with an equally confused look of her own. 

Ahsoka and Kanan had become closer in these past few months. He would constantly ask her for advice on training Ezra, but she was always reluctant to give it, insisting that she was no longer a jedi. Still, it seemed that in the months that Kanan had known her, he was more open to Hera, Ezra and the rest of the crew about his past. Hera had known a few details in the 6 years of their acquaintance, she had heard Depa Billaba’s name mentioned about six times, each time she would store it in her memory, knowing how precious it was what Kanan had decided to share with her. 

When Ahsoka came into the picture little things started changing. Hera would hear Kanan telling Ezra about his life back at the temple, rejoicing with the memories of his and his master’s shenanigans during the Clone War. She would also overhear Kanan and Ahsoka laughing at memories of the teachings of Master Yoda and of the ways Ahsoka and her master would make master Kenobi suffer just for the hell of it. Hera wasn’t jealous, she was happy that Kanan finally had someone who understood his pain but also shared good memories of times passed.

That’s why Ahsoka’s puzzled look made Kanan’s strange behavior even more concerning. Hera started following after Kanan when she heard Ahsoka say to Ezra “Wanna help me look for posible Malachor locations?”

Hera wondered what Malachor was and made a mental note to talk to Ezra about it. But she focused on the mission at hand and went after her lover.

~

“Kanan Jarrus Jedi Knight, Jedi Knight Kanan Jarrus, Kanan Jarrus Jedi Knight, Jedi Knight Kanan Jarrus” Kanan had been repeating the same four words in his mind ever since it happened, trying, and failing, to make sense of them.

He was right now trudging back and forth on his bedroom, unable to face the crew until he had something close enough to an anwser that made sense. That had been the Inquisitor right? Had it been his imagination? Was that the actual Inquisitor or just a projection of the Force? Had he really just been knighted? Even though the thought of that being a possibility hadn’t existed since he was a padawan under his Master?

His train of thought was interrupted by a soft knock on the door. He knew it was Hera before he opened it. When the door slid open he found her looking at him with genuinely concerned eyes.

He sighed, turned around and went to sit on the bunk, she followed suit and waited patiently for him to anwser the question she didn’t need to ask.

After a while, he sighed again and brought his right arm to pinch the birdge of his nose, Hera placed her left hand on top of his and her right hand on his shoulder.

“What happened?” She asked gently.

“I was knighted” He mumbled to softly and too quickly for her to hear. 

“What was that, love?” 

“I was knighted by the Grand Inquisitor who turned out to be an Old Jedi Temple guard” 

Her eyebrows shot up “What?”

This time she heard him clearly, and now she was repeating the question to make sure Kanan wasn’t having a stroke.

“I was knighted by the Grand Inquisitor who turned out to be an Old Jedi Temple guard”

Okay, so not having a stroke. “Care to elaborate on that, dear?” She didn’t mean to be pushy, she was just confused, more than before actually.

“Yeah, I know doesn’t make much to me either. We were meditating in the temple, when I saw a passage way open, none of the others saw it, so I figured it was my test. I stood up and went in it.

“When I entered, it was a training dojo like the ones we used to have back at the temple. An Old Temple Guard appeared and told me that I was gonna fail, that Ezra was gonna fail and fall to the dark side” Kanan choked a bit on the last part and Hera’s left hand moved from his hand to his chest as he continued “I snapped, I couldn’t let that happen so I fought, I fought for Ezra, for myself until exhaustion got the best of me and I couldn’t continue and in that moment, kneeling on the floor ready to die, I realize that I couldn’t protect Ezra all the time, that I needed to trust in myself and Ezra. That the only thing that I could do was what I had already done, train him the best I could”.

Hera now looked at him in admiration, he had grown so much over the years, into the man that looked out for their family, the man she loved. Every time he would speak of the Jedi, she would feel like a girl again listening to the stories of amazing heroes that would go around the galaxy defeating evil and helping the innocent. It excited her, she would never tell him.

“When the guard’s sword came down, I bowed my head, I thought I was dead. Then he said the old ceremonial lines and it took me a moment to process what happened” Kanan paused for a second, Hera almost urged him to continue but decided against it. “And then he took off his mask, revealing it was the Grand Inquisitor and that’s when everything just got fucked up.”

Hera couldn’t help but chuckle at the last part “I can understand why it would”

Kanan huffed “Yeah”

They sat in comfortable silence for a moment. Kanan was staring at some distant point beyond the wall when Hera gently placed a hand on his chin, guiding him to look at her “So… Jedi Knight huh?”

Kana let out a breatch that sounded like laughter and said"Huh!… I guess”

"I understand why that would be your final test”.

“You do?”

“Yeah, I have been telling you to trust in yourself from the very beginning. I guess you decided to finally listen to me” 

Kanan’s face softened and he smiled as he let her draw him into a kiss. They kissed each other gently and slowly, exploring each other’s mouths. Hera gradually moved to sit on his lap, without breaking the kiss, until her thighs were straddling him. He moved his hand up to stroke one lek, causing her to let out a whimper and involuntarily grind her hips against him. He groaned as well.

He broke the kiss to start working at her neck and taking off her flight suit. Every piece of skin revealed received a caress and a kiss. She moaned at his attentions. But she forced herself to focus on taking off his clothes as well. 

“I love you” she said

"And I love you” he responded 

Once the were both naked she was still perched on his lap, moving her hips tentatively. He hefted her up ready to guide himself inside of her but...

"Stop” she said.

He immediately did “Something wrong? Are you alright?”

Hera smiled at his concern “Yeah, everything is fine just lie back”

He did as he was told and Hera moved herself on top of him, nipping at his mouth, then his neck, she started leaving kisses down his chest, her intent became clear.

“Hera…you…you don’t have…”

She puts a finger over his mouth and said “Shhhh… This is about you”

And then she takes him in her mouth and he barely manages to suppress a moan. She takes her time, first having a slow rhythm, kissing the tip, swirling her tongue around it. This way is so much fun for her, she gets to see him come undone very slowly and because of her.

After she thinks he’s had enough of this. She takes him fully into her mouth, adds hand around his shaft and another to cup his balls and settles into a quick, efficient rhythm. He starts gasping, moaning and groaning her name and within minutes he’s undone. She keeps going until his arousal is completely gone and afterwards he pulls her up to settle beside him.

"I can do something for you…” He says between pants. He is exhausted, its been and tiring day after all.

“No, love. I’m fine” she says “Besides, this was about you remember?” 

He doesn’t say anything for a while and then…

"He was jedi”

"Huh?”

"The Inquisitor was a jedi who fell. I could’ve ended up like him” 

"But you didn’t” 

"Doesn’t mean I can’t”

"You won't"

"How come?"

"Because you were just knighted and I couldnt be prouder of the man you’ve become. Of how you’ve handled Ezra and Sabine… How you’ve helped Zeb”

He brushes his knuckles against her cheek “Its all because of you” 

Hera scoffs “You know, I wouldnt have made it this far without you either” 

He smiles at that. She’s never told him this and instead of a snappy comeback he says “I love you” 

She takes his hand in hers “I love you too… " She paused "Oh and dear?”

“Yeah”

“Congratulations”


End file.
